Talk:Singed/@comment-70.187.179.143-20130309034233/@comment-5185239-20130312032436
Tell the new player to stop chasing singed is something that is very hard to do. When you are in higher lvl. Singed is not a hard problem anymore. You can use lolking for anything cause it base on every lvl and every Tier of LOL. Wat? I hope youre aware that Singed isnt about getting chased like you imagine it is. He's about split pushing all the time, pressuring one lane to the fullest and having to get ganked most of the time by 3 or more members. His Ult works as a Get-Out-Of-Jail Card because of the increased resists, MS and regen. As soon as you manage to get him out of your lane, he just goes base and starts to pressure another lane due to hilarious low cooldown on ult. Example: Karma is a complicate champ to get use to due to her skill set. Her AP Ratio is stupid => 0.8 AP Shield+AOE damage Off+Defend at the same time. But her win Ratio is not high at all. Why? Cause she is hard to master. Pro Karma-mid Player has better win Ratio than Pro Singed player. LOL WHAT? Karma isnt a complicated champ, Karma has no hard CC and no place in any decent team comp. If she would be good at anything Riot wouldnt have to rework her. Singed however offers strong AoE slow, strong AoE DoT,a nuke-fling and the possibility to become a juggernaut for the team. "why than would the best players in the world pick or ban him in 90% of the games if he was that easy to shut down?" <= Where the F@ck is your data come from? Moon? Check some OGN Clubmaster streams or videos and see how hilarious strong he is if you actually bother. Asians ban or pick him like every game because hes so strong. Have you ever see singed fight agaisnt ADC+Suport. You can not recover if you can only farm under turret and getting harrassed. I have the feeling that you have never play a decent game with Singed at all. You just hate Singed cause u don't know how to fight him. But anyway, no matter what Riot does, Singed will be strong. (Cause people will still chasing him). And you will still get trouble playing agaisnt him. Even they Nerf him like Nerfing Irelia. Yes I saw it in alot of OGN Clubmaster streams and you can recover from it, whats your point? The moment the ADC destroys your tower and rotates to the other outer lane you're free to farm against the other top laner again. I know how to fight Singed, but it's dumb when you have to send half of your team up just to prevent someone from pushing, even if you already killed him twice during laning phase. Chasing Singed is not problem. Him running into your team like a unkillable beast and flipping the carrys into his team is the main problem while doing strong damage. Tuning down his damage and removing his free Tenacity are first steps to prevent him from shitting on a whole team. PS: Irelia is fucking bad in a meta which resolves around health stacking and built-in penetration. Guess why.